


Slay My Own Dragons (Podfic)

by auroreanrave



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Severine Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 00:11:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6729130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroreanrave/pseuds/auroreanrave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Original fic summary: "Sévérine isn't anyone's damn princess, and if she's in another castle, it'll be because she put herself there, thank you very much."</p><p>(The podfic.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slay My Own Dragons (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [slay my own dragons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/587448) by [steelplatedhearts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelplatedhearts/pseuds/steelplatedhearts). 



> I adore stories in which Severine survives her original fate in 'Skyfall', particularly because her story is so tragic to begin with, and my heart aches for her to be happy. This story by steelplatedhearts is a darkly buoyant joy, both to read and to record, and so I had to record this. I hope you enjoy it.

Podfic of 'Slay My Own Dragons' by steelplatedhearts

**Download** [MP3](http://tindeck.com/download/pro/hwxkg/%5Btindeck.com%5D+-+auroreanrave%2B-%2BSlay%2BMy%2BOwn%2BDragons%2B-%2BSteelPlatedHearts.mp3) (6.96MBs)

 **Length** : 06:57


End file.
